I'll Find U
by WindTree'DemonShimmer
Summary: kami makhluk penghisap darah, mitos mengatakan kami abadi, tapi mereka salah. kami tak abadi, kami bisa mati jika kami tak menemukan 'slave' kami, HanHun, KrisKai, KyungBaek. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**| I'll Find You |**

Apa kalian percaya Vampire?

Percaya akan makhluk penghisap darah itu benar-benar ada?

Banyak yang mengatakan jika Vampire itu hanya mitos belaka, mereka hanya tokoh fiktif yang tak pernah eksis di dunia ini.

Tapi mereka salah, vampire ada di sekitar kita, mereka berbaur dengar kita.

Vampire bukan seperti di film.

Mereka tak berkilau saat terkena matahari, mereka tak terbakar jika terkena matahari, mereka tak takut dengan bawang putih.

Mereka hidup seperti kita, makan-makanan yang kita makan, malakukan hal yang seperti kita lakukan.

Tak ada yang berbeda kecuali satu hal, vampire hanya bisa menghisap darah 'Slave'nya jika ingin berumur panjang.

Vampire harus meminum darah yang sama jika ingin hidup lebih lama.

Tapi mendapatkan 'Slave' tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan.

Tak sembarang orang bisa menjadi Slave, hanya orang-orang khusus yang memiliki aroma berbeda dengan yang lain bisa menjadi Slave.

Apa kalian ingin mendengar cerita 3 lelaki tampan yang mencari Slavenya?

Jika iya, maka aku akan menceritakan cerita 3 lelaki tampan itu.

Siapkan diri kalian dari cerita yang membingungkan. Jika kalian tak mengerti kalian bisa bertanya padaku.

Author: WindTree  
Language: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Fantsy/Supernatural/Drama/Romance  
Warning : Yaoi!, Typo(s)!, CrackPair! AU!

Disclaimer  
**This FF is mine but all the character/Cast/Pair belongs to God, SMent, their family and themselves, I just borrowed their name.**

If you don't like my FF please click [X]

I told you~ Don't Like… just Don't Read.

3

.

6

.

5

.

Happy Reading~

Di sebuah ruangan di dalam gedung pencangkar langit seorang namja tampak duduk di balik sebuah meja yang megah, ruangan itu sangat megah. Berbagai jenis furniture mahal tampak menghiasi setiap sudut ruangan.

Perlahan seorang wanita tampak memasuki ruangan tersebut, kakinya yang berbalut High Heels setinggi 7cm tampak beradu dengan lantai marmer kualitas terbaik, menimbulkan bunyi ketukan yang sama terus berulang-ulang.

"Sorry for interrupting you Mr Lu, here is some document that you should signed now. This document contains details of the salaries of the employees of this month" sang wanita tampak meletakkan sebuah map berwaran biru tua di meja sang atasan.

"I will read first, you can go now" setelah mendengar perkataan atau lebih tepatnya perintah dari sang atasan, sang wanita langsung berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Luhan-nama lelaki itu- tampak berdiri dari kursi mewahnya, dia membawa kaki-kakinya jenjangnya menuju jendela yang menampilkan langsung hiruk pikuk kota London, Luhan mendesah pelan, sampai sekarang dia belum menemukan 'Slave'nya padalah tubuhnya sudah semakin lemah sekarang, dia tak bisa terus-terusan menghisap darah orang-orang yang berbeda setiap waktu, tak baik bagi kondisi tubuhnya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya sejenak mencoba merilekskan anggota tubuhnya yang kaku, semoga dia cepat menemukan 'Slave'nya.

3

.

6

.

5

.

Suara bidikan kamera yang saling bersautan terdengar memenuhi sebuah ruangan, di bagian selatan ruangan terdapat banyak orang yang saling memotret sebuah objek di depanya, seorang model wanita tampak sedang berpose memamerkan pakaian edisi musim dingin yang ia kenakan.

Sang model terus memamerkan pakainannya dan juga bentuk tubuhnya yang merupakan bentuk tubuh idaman setiap wanita di seluruh dunia.

"okay, pemotretan kali ini selesai, kita lanjutkan besok. Terima kasih atas jerja kerasnya" setelahnya semua orang yang ada di sana mulai merapihkan peralatan mereka, saling mengucapkan terimakasih satu sama lain.

Sang model tampak mendekati seorang lelaki yang tampak sibuk merapihkan perlengkapannya "Kris, apa setelah ini kau ada acara? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama.." kerlingan nakal di berikan kepada sang photographer muda.

Kris atau yang bernama lengkap Wu Yifan tersenyum tipis "maaf nona, tapi setelah ini aku ada acara" jawaban sang photographer membuat sang model menampilkan wajah sedih, yang walaupun di lihat bagaimanapun hanya pura-pura semata.

"aku permisi nona" ucap Kris yang menenteng tas berisi peralatannya berjalan keluar meninggalkan sang model.

Sepatu yang di kenakan Kris tampak beradu dengan putihnya lantai yang ada di bawahnya, sepanjang perjalanan Kris hanya terus memikirkan bagaimana menemukan 'Slave'nya, dia lelah jika harus meminum darah yang berbeda setiap waktunya, tak semua darah itu cocok dengan tubuhnya.

"where are you?" desah Kris pelan.

3

.

6

.

5

Suara terikan, suara bidikan kamera terdengar saling beradu, di sebuah acara TV terkenal di jepang kini tengah mengundang seorang soloist yang kini tengah dalam masa cemerlanganya.

Sang Soloist hanya tersenyum sambil menjawab pertanyaan dari sang MC ada kalanya dia tertawa mendengar candaan ringan yang di ucapkan sang MC.

"jadi, D.O-san, umur anda 24 tahun apa tidak ada di hidup anda seseorang yang special?" pertanyaan sang MC mengundang pekikan keras dari para Fans, sedikit memekakkan telinga memang. D.O atau yang lebih akrab di panggil Kyungsoo oleh teman-temannya hanya bisa meringis dalam hati, 'semoga pita suara mereka tak putus', batinnya

"aku masih belum menemukannya.." ucap Kyungsoo di selingi teriakan Fans.

"kira-kira tipe seperti apa yang ada inginkan untuk menjadi pendamping hidup D.O-san?" semua Fans memasang indra pendengaran mereka lebih tajam, agar bisa mendengar dengan jelas jawaban sang idola bahkan ada yang menyiapkan sebuah note untuk mencatatnya.

"hm.. tak ada tipe khusus, yang penting dia bisa menerimaku apa adanya, dan memenuhi semua kebutuhanku" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum tipis, jawabnya berarti berbagai makna, 'menerima' dan 'memenuhi' hanya itu yang Kyungsoo butuhkan.

Perbincangan terus berlanjut hingga tak terasa 2 jam sudah Kyungsoo berada di acara ini, setelah mengucapkan salam penutup dan terimakasih pada seluruh Fans yang hadir, Kyungsoo langsung bergegas menuju ruang gantinya.

Lelah, satu kata mengartikan ribuan makna. Kyungsoo lelah mencari slavenya, tapi dia harus berusaha menemukan slavenya jika ingin tetap eksis di dunia ini.

Kyungsoo meraih ponsel keluaran terbaru miliknya, dengan lincah jari-jari mengetikan sesuatu hingga membuat kalimat.

To : LuHan, Kris Wu.

'Lusa aku akan ke korea, apa kalian ingin bertemu denganku disana? Sudah lama kita tak bertemu. Mungkin 'Slave' kita berada di korea, aku tak menemukan 'Slave'ku di sini'

'send'

Setelah selesai Kyungsoo mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di atas layar ponselnya, menunggu balasan dari sang 'Hyung'deul.

Drrttt… drtt..

Ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar pelan tanda ada sebuah pesan masuk.

From : LuHan

'tentu, lagipula aku memang harus mengurus perusahaan ku yang di korea, I can't find him in here too… so, see u there Soo'

Kyungsoo menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya "jadi Slavemu pria ne.." ucap Kyungsoo lirih saat melihat kata 'Him' Luhan memang selalu jadi yang terkuat di antara mereka bertiga, wajar saja dia sudah tahu gender dari sang 'Slave'

Drrt.. drtt..

Kini giliran pesan dari Kris yang masuk.

From : Kris Wu.

'sure, ku tunggu kau disana, sekarang ku sudah ada di bandara aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dulu di korea setelah itu baru menemuimu dan Luhan di Mansion'

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, Kris tak pernah berubah masih saja memanggil Luhan dengan namanya padahal Luhan lebih tua setengah abad dengannnya.

Kyungsoo tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan mereka nanti di Korea.

TBC.

A/N

Hi There~ what's up~? Ku bawa FF baru bergenre Fantasy Supranatural with Romance and Drama~ ku tahu utang FF ku menggunung.. ku bakal selesain semuanya satu persatu kok.. sebenarnya ku punya bnyk FF Oneshot baru.. tapi mungkin bakal ku post di blogku dulu.. baru setelah itu di sini..

okay~

see u on next Story..

paiii..

with Love

Haruna Quirie


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Haruna Quirie  
Language: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Fantsy/Supernatural/Drama/Romance  
Warning : Yaoi!, Typo(s)!, CrackPair! AU!

Disclaimer  
**This FF is mine but all the character/Cast/Pair belongs to God, SMent, their family and themselves, I just borrowed their name.**

If you don't like my FF please click [X]

I told you~ Don't Like… just Don't Read.

3

.

6

.

5

.

Happy Reading~

Seorang yeoja tampak mengintip dari celah pintu yang baru saja dia buka sedikit "disini kau rupanya" ucap yeoja itu sambil membuka pintu menuju atap lebih lebar, derit pintu yang telah berkarat sedikit menganggu pendengar, dia berjalan mendekati sosok namja yang kini tengah duduk sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok dekat dengan pagar pembatas.

Sang namja tampak diam tapi matanya melirik sang yeoja yang perlahan mendekati dirinya, seringaian tipis tercetak di bibir tipisnya. "menurut buku yang ku baca rokok itu bisa menyebabkan penyakit paru-paru kau tahu" ucap yeoja tersebut setelah melihat sebatang rokok terselip dengan indahnya di jari sang namja "aku tahu.." balas namja itu cuek, di hisapnya batang yang mengandung nikotin.

"aku tak tahu kenapa kau menyukainya.." yeoja tersebut mendudukan dirinya tepat di atas pangkuan sang namja "kau akan tahu saat kau mencoba nya.." Namja itu kembali menghisap rokok itu, lalu dengan tangan bebasnya dia menarik tengkuk sang yeoja menciumnya kasar sambil mentransferkan asap yang berasal dari rokok yang ada di tangannya, sang namja menyeringai dalam ciumannya saat sang yeoja membalas ciuman kasarnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Di buanganya batang mengandung zat adiktif itu kesembarang arah, di pijatnya pinggul sang yeoja, "eumm~~" desahan pelan sang yeoja membuat sang namja semakin bernafsu "ingin bermain sebentar hmm?" tanya sang namja sambil menyelipkan tangannya kedalam rok sang yeoja "tentu saja akkh~ Sehunnaa~~" yeoja itu menjerit saat namja yang bernama Sehun itu menekan sesuatu yang ada di selangkangnnya, Sehun menyeringai mendengar jeritan sang yeoja, sepertinya morning sex tak ada salahnya batinya.

.

.

.

Suara dentuman musik yang keras memenuhi semua indra pendengaran, bau rokok dan alkohol yang menyeruak memenuhi hidung seakan tak menjadi masalah, dilantai dansa tampak orang-orang menggerakan tubuhnya menikmati setiap musik yang di mainkan oleh sang DJ, merka terus menari seakan tak perduli dengan hari esok, di setiap sudut tampak orang-orang yang tengah bercumbu entah dengan kekasih, teman, atau bahkan pelacur yang selalu menjajahkan dirinya untuk di gagahi orang-orang yang haus akan 'kenikamatan', di salah satu sudut ruangan tampak seorang namja dan yeoja yang tengah bergulat dengan panasnya, sang yeoja yang tengah berbaring di sebuah sofa panjang dengan namja yang kini menindihnya, sang namja tampak sedang menghisap salah satu dada sang yeoja, deasahannya teredam dengan suara dentuman musik masih terus berputar.

Sang namja menggerakan tangannya ke bawah menuju tempat di mana surga dunia berasal, yeoja tersebut sudah sepenuhnya naked berbanding terbalik dengan sang namja yang masih berpakaian lengakap.

"akhh~~" jerit sang yeoja saat sesuatu memasuki lubang di selangkangnnya "nghh.. sebut namaku!" sang namja menggerakan pinggulnya mencoba mencari titik kenikmatan sang yeoja "akh! Kaiiii!" Kai menyeringan saat mendengar sang yeoja meneriakan namanya. Mendengar seseorang berteriak memanggil namamu di saat menik mati kenikmatan yang tiada tara bukankah itu sesuatu yang menyenangkan? batinya

.

.

.

Darah, sebuah cairan kental berwarna merah dan berbau amis, tanpa darah kau bagaikan makhluk tak bernyawa, darah sama pentingnya dengan jantung tanpa darah kita takkan hidup.

Coretan panjang melintang itu mengeluarkan darah saat sang namja menekan coretan tersebut, ringisan kecil terdengar dari bibir mungilnya, tapi bukannya ringisan kesakitan yang terdengar tapi itu ringisan kenikmatan.

Sang namja melihat cairan berwarna merah mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya, membuat tangannya yang semula berwarna putih kini di hiasi warna aliran air itu, merah.

Sang namja mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya, pandangannya tampak kosong, di alihkannya kepalanya menatap tembok di samping tempat tidurnya yang tertutup tirai.

Perlahan namja itu menuruni tempat ridurnya melangkah mendekati tembok, di tariknya sebuah tali yang berada disisi kiri sang tirai.

Bunyi tarikan tirai terdengar memenuhi kamar yang sepi, di sana di balik tirai terdapat sebuah tembok putih yang penuh akan noda-noda merah yang tengah mongering, entah sudah berapa lama noda itu berada di sana.

Sang namja menuliskan Sesuatu dengan darahnya.

'aku benci hidupku' 'kapan ku mati' setelah selesai menulis padangan mata sang namja menatap sebuah tulisan yang berwarna coklat, darahnya yang sudah sangat menggering 'Baekki tak suka sendirian'

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki keluar dari bandara yang sepi, tentu saja sepi dia datang menggunakan penerbangan terakhir untuk sampai ke Korea Selatan. Dia bisa saja berangkat esok hari saat langit masih memperlihatkan warna terangnya seperti yang di tawarkan Agencynya tapi Kyungsoo menolaknya. Tentu saja siapa yang mau datang saat kondisi bandara penuh akan fansnya, dia memang menyukai fansnya tapi ada kalanya dia ingin terlihat seperrti orang biasa yang bisa berjalan dengan bebes tanpa adanya kamera di sekitarnya.

Di seretnya koper tersebut menuju halaman parkir bandara, hanya ada beberapa mobil disana, Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah mobil hitam mewah yang terpakir tak jauh dari pintu keluar parkiran.

"hai Hyungdeul.." sapa Kyungsoo pada dua orang namja yang kini tengah menyederkan tubuhnya di body samping mobil.

"hmm.." "yo" sapaan berbeda namun di ucapkan secara bersamaan itu membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan, Luhan meraih koper Kyungsoo dan memasukannya kedalam mobilnya.

"kajja kita pulang" ajak Kris sambil membuka pintu masuk penumpang untuk Kyungsoo "gomawo hyungdeul.."

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya di isi keheningan Luhan yang berkonsentrasi menyetir, Kris yang sibuk dengan ponselnya sedangkan Kyungsoo sibuk menatap jalanan yang sepi.

"hyung, bagaimana kalau besok kita berjalan-jalan?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya "kenapa tak jalan-jalan sendiri?" Tanya Kris sambil melirik Kyungsoo "aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan bertiga lagi pula sudah lama kita tak pergi bersama-sama bukan? perasaanku mengatakan akan ada sesuatu yang menarik besok" jelas Kyungsoo "baiklah" ucap Luhan sambil membelokan stirnya memasuki Manssion mereka.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan tak terpakai terdapat beberapa siswa yang tengah mengobrol sambil menikmati makan siangnya "hooaamm" Kai menguap pelan "tutup mulutmu bodoh, kau merusak pemandangan" Kai mendengus medengar nada sinis keluar dari mulut Sehun "kau pasti mencari 'mangsa' kan semalam?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyuapkan roti kemulutnya "yap~ tapi sayang dia kurang 'nikmat'~" Baekhyun memutar matanya bosan "tak ada yeoja yang pernah membuatmu puas Kai" Kai tertawa mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

Sehun meminum bubble tea miliknya "aku dengar di acara pentas seni besok akan ada beberapa alumni yang hadir" ucap Sehun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan minumannya "menurut rumor, alumni yang juga seorang artis akan hadir" Kai menyeritkan dahinya "siapa? Memangnya ada alumni yang sekarang menjadi artis?" tanya kai "D.O atau Do Kyungsoo" ucap Baekhyun.

"mungkin sekarang tampang mereka sudah seperti orang tua~" ucapan spontan Chanyeol membuat mereka semua tertawa.

.

.

.

"aku lupa jika kita diundang ke acara pentas seni SMA kita yang dulu" Kris membolak-balikan undangan berwarna putih itu "ya sudah mau bagaimana lagi, kajja berangkat sekarang" Kyungsoo membenarkan blazer yang ia kenakan.

Luhan menutup laptopnya setelah mendengr perkataan Kyungsoo. "aku harap ini tidak akan membosankan" ucap Luhan sambil meraih kunci mobilnya "berangkat bersama atau kalian ingin membawa mobil sendiri?" tanya Luhan "aku ingin membawa mobil sendiri" ucap Kyungsoo, Luhan melemparkan kunci mobil Kyungsoo dan juga Kris "hey, aku belum menjawab, stupid" Luhan terkekeh "tanpa menjawabku aku sudah tau~" balas Luhan dengan nada mengejek.

Sehun, Kai, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memperhatikan lapangan sekolah yang kini di penuhi banyak orang, lapangan parkir penuh dengan mobil-mobil. "benarkan yang ku bilang wajah mereka sudah seperti orang tua, lihat saja mobil mereka yang juga sama tuanya dengan mereka" ucap Chanyeol sambil melihat jenis-jenis mobil keluaran lama terparkir di halaman parkir.

"tapi sepertinya tak semuanya. Lihat itu" Baekhyun menunjuk 3 buah mewah bermerek Ferrari keluaran terbaru memasuki lapangan sekolah "holy shit! Itu mobil-mobil keluran terbaru, jumlahnya Cuma 10 di dunia, bagaimana mereka bisa mendapatkannya" Kai menatap takjub ketiga mobil itu, sedangkan Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan mobil-mobil itu, dari mobil berwarna blue black metallic tampak seorang namja berambut blonde dengan tinggi yang sepertinya di atas rata-rata, wajah namja itu seperti campuran antara barat dan asia, dari mobil putih keluar seorang namja mungil yang wajahnya pernah dia lihat di TV, Do Kyungsoo. Dan dari dalam mobil hitam keluar seorang namja berambut merah marun dengan wajah baby face.

Sehun terus memperhatian namja berambut merah marun itu, deg! Sehun tersentak saat pandangannya bertemu dengan mata sang namja, dia dapat melihat jika namja itu menyeringai kearahnya sebelum akhirnya berjalan masuk dengan kedua namja lainnya "mereka mirip model-model yang akan catwalk ketimbang menghadiri undangan pensi"ucap Baekhyun sinis "kau benar, lihat saja pakaiannya. Mobilnya saja sudah begitu apalagi pakaiannya mungkin pakainanya branded semua" ucap Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalan menuju aula berbagai pasang mata mentap kearah mereka bertiga, tatapan kagum, terus terarah, Luhan dan Kris berdiri tepat di samping kiri dan Kanan Kyungsoo.

"hey Kyungsoo, sepertinya perkataanmu yang kemarin ada benarnya" ucapan Luhan membuat Kyungsoo dan Kris menyerit bingung "maksudnya?" tanya Kyungsoo "kau bilang akan terjadi hal yang menarik hari ini" Kris melirik Luhan "memangnya hal menarik apa yang kau temui eoh?" Tanya Kris, Luhan menyeringai "aku menemukan 'slave' ku disini" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya "chukkae hyung~ auchh kenapa aku di jitak?" Kyungsoo mendeathglare Kris, mungkin jika orang yang lain yang melihatnya mereka akan takut, tapi sayangnya Kris tak terpengaruh dengan itu.

Luhan terkekeh pelan melihat Kyungsoo yang kini tengah bertengakr dengan Kris sudah lama dia tidak melihatnnya. Luhan mendegar derap langkah kaki menuruni tangga, dia melihat namja yang tengah menatapnya tadi berjalan dengan seorang yeoja bergelayut manja di tangannya, wangi vanilla menguar memenuhi indra perciuman Luhan yang tajam. Seringian mengerikan tercipta di bibir Luhan, ketemu kau batinnya sambil terus memperhatikan punggung namja itu.

Berbagai jenis cara mendaptakan namja itu telah tersusun rapih di otaknya, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat, dan namja itu menjadi miliknya.

TBC

A/N

Hi..hiiiiii~~ /waves hand/ ketemu lagi dengan Rie, apa kabar semuanya~ ku harap kalian baik-baik aja ne, ku bawa chapter kedua I'll Find U, aku ngga nyangka jika ada yang minat sama FF ini, ku pikir ngga ada secara ceritanya pasaran..==a

Oh iya, ku baru buat FB baru, ada yang mau di add? Kalau mau tulis aja username kalian dia di review nnti bakal ku add~ XD

EXO di MAMA kemarin keren nee.. ku ngga berhenti teriak pas nontonnya.. tapi ku sebel liat Sohee bisa pegangan tangan ma Luhan XC Ku nangis pas tau Kyungsoo cedera, udah nangis ku juga sibuk ngeliatin Sehun.. ekspresinya itu lohhh.. ngga ada senyumnya sama sekali..! ku udah kyk orang stress nangis sambil melotot ngeliatin Sehun sama Kyungsoo..

Dan tangisanku makin pecah saat lihat Kyungsoo jalan pakai Kruk.. ahh.. di belakangnya banyk bodyguard, manager, manager noona.. sumpah airmata ku langsung turun.. walaupun dia senyum seakan bilang ke semua orang dia ngga apa-apa tapi ttp aja ku nangis.. get well soon kyungsoo.. ku selalu berdo'a agar kau cpt sembuh..

Okay cukup curhatnya… sekarng lanjut ke cerita~

Hohohoho… Luhan yang pertama nemuin slavenya.. hehehe.. nemuin slave mereka memang mudah tapi dapetinnya yang susah.. ku kasih tau kenapa susah.. pertama SeKaiBaek sifatnya ngga akan mirip uke… mereka namja yang bener-bener namja, mereka masih suka yeoja soalnya XP yang paling susah di dapetin mungkin Baekhyun, jadi usaha Kyungsoo bakal lebih panjang di banding Hyungdeulnya yang lain~

Para slave juga punya masalah lain, hal-hal yang sering di alami remaja SMA~

Okay.. kalau mau lihat gimana perjuangan HanKrisSoo silahkan tunggu kelanjutannya okay~ /tebar wink/

Okay ku mau balas review kalian satu-satu..

**Bbuingbbuingaegyo** : yap ini HanHun~ ahhhh~ gomawo udah suka /bow/

**BluePrince14** : ah.. jinjjayo? Ku pikir ceritanya ini pasaran.. soalnya kan banyak ff yang bertema vampire, mereka ketemunya nanti, sekarang baru Luhan yg ketemu.. aku segaja pakai Slave.. eum.. alesannya nnti ku certain di FFnya ne.. entah kenapa ku lagi suka KrisKai jadinya ku masukin deh.. /plok/

**YoungChanBiased** : hidup HanHun /kibar bendera HanHun/ hohohoohho ku lagi suka KrisKai makanya ku masukin.. lagian ku butuh Kris sma Kai buat meranin karakter yak 'ekhm' XD

**KrisKai 'EL' HoMin** : sabarrr.. KrisKainya muncul nanti kalau Luhan udah tatap muka ma Sehun XD mungkin di chapter depan~

**Askasufa **: yap.. mereka vampire-vampire tampan nan kaya.. ahh.. ku mau donk jadi slavenya /di gampar SeKaiBaek/

**Ayupadma28 **: ahh gomawwoo /hughug/ ini updateannya~

**Putrifibrianti96** : owww.. boleh.. kok tapi nanti.. blogku masuk 'berantakan' kalau udap rapih plus enak di liat ku bakal kasih tau alamatnya~ ku juga suka liat Kai jadi uke~ /di teleport kai kekutub utara/

**Jongin48** : sekarang udah keluar para ukenya /giring uke keluar dari kandang/dor/ ini updatetannya~

**Nin nina** : yap..yap.. HanHun, sip ini lanjutannya~~

**Ohristi95** : iya.. sekali-kali mau lihat Kyungsoo jadi seme, kasian dia jadi uke terus /plak/ aduh banyak yang suka KrisKai ternyata.. pencarian mereka tentu ngga mudah bakal banyak rintangannya terutama dari 3 uke itu XD woookkkeeyyy ini lanjutannya~

**Deerpop **: okay.. ini lanjutannya~

**Babyluhan20** : ini lanjutannya~

: yap, Kai ma Sehun jadi uke~ aduh suka yang berbau fantasy-fantasy ya.. hahaha ku juga sma ~

**Phantom** : ini lanjutannya~ gomawooooo~

**Melody** : wks.. ini udah di lanjut kok, kalau ngga di lanjut kasian nnti pada penasaraan.. aduh.. gomawo~

**Xxx **: ini lanjutannya~

**Kaira** : ini udah lanjut~ yap Kyungsoo seme disini~ XD

Kadera : aduh jangan kasihan ma baby Sehun menderita.. namja imutku yang paling imut di antara yang imut /plak/ hahah ini lanjutannya, mian lama~

**DiraLeeXiOh** :O.O ada yang nafsu /plak/ditampar Dira/ hahahah ini lanjutannya.. ~

**Sehunaaa** : O.O yang ini lebih nafsu /di bom sehunaa/ hahah.. ini lanjutannya~

**HanRii03** : O.O banyak kendala makanya ku lama update tapi ttp ku bakal update cerita ini kok.. tenang okay~ ketemunya ngga lama cepet malah tapi dapetinnya yang susah XD hahahah

**Xxx (2)** : yap ini HanHun not HunHan

Tuti handayani : O.O iya nih ku mau liat Kyungsoo jadi seme makannya ku jadiin dia seme.. maksudnya aneh liat Kris ma Kai? Jangan aneh.. Changmin sama Kris aja bisa masa iya Kris sma Kai ngga bisa XD ada kok.. pembukannya chapter ini aja udah agak 'ekhm' /plak/ XD ini lanjutannya~

: ini lanjutannya~

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu** : iyadong/? Ini kan pair cetar membahana kayak bulu mata anti badainnya syahrini /plak/ ini lanjutannya~

**NadyaputriKpopersBestFriendofYuNaCha** : aduh.. namanya panjang O.O yah.. jangan donk.. kalau para slave mati ceritanya abis nanti /plok/

**Rainrhainyrianarhianie** : namnya banyak r nya ya O.O okayyy ini lanjutannya..

**Gomawo buat semua yang udah Review, favorite + follow, hug and kiss untuk kalian semua~~ XD**

**See u next chapt**

_With Love_

_Haruna .Q_


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Haruna Quirie  
Language: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Fantsy/Supernatural/Drama/Romance  
Warning : Yaoi!, Typo(s)!, CrackPair! AU!

Disclaimer  
**This FF is mine but all the character/Cast/Pair belongs to God, SMent, their family and themselves, I just borrowed their name.**

If you don't like my FF please click [X]

I told you~ Don't Like… just Don't Read.

3

.

6

.

5

.

Happy Reading~

Luhan hanya menatap malas panggung yang ada di depannya, sebenarnya dia malas mendatangi Pensi yang entah sudah keberapa kali dia hadiri.. 10? 15? Atau 20? Luhan sama sekali tak meninggatnya tapi ada satu hal yang dia ingat semua pensi yang dia datangi sama saja, siswa-siswa hanya menonjolkan tampang ketimbang bakat mereka.

Okay Luhan merasa ingin muntah sekarang saat melihat sekumpulan yeoja centil menari-nari tak jelas entah apa yang mereka lakukan sampai menari seperti orang gila yang kabur dari rumah sakit bahkan nenek-nenek pun bisa menari lebih baik dari mereka, "hyung.. aku dan Kris-hyung ingin mencari minuman sebentar" Kyungsoo menepuk pelan tangan Luhan yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. "arra.. jangan lama-lama, aku tak kuat jika sendirian" Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar perkataan Luhan "arraseo~" ucapnya lalu bangkit dari kursinya di ikuti oleh Kris.

"kau tenang saja Lu akau akan menguburmu kalau kau 'mati'" Luhan mendelik kesal kearah Kris, dengan gerakkan yang cepat bahkan amat cepat Luhan menendang kaki Kris, mungkin jika manusia biasa yang menerima tendangan Luhan, kaki mereka pasti akan terpisah dari tubuhnya tapi.. sayangnya Kris bukan manusia biasa jadi dia hanya tertawa tak jelas bagaikan orang baru memenangkan undian lotre.

Kyungsoo langsung menarik Kris sebelum terjadi pertumpahan 'darah' di aula, tak lucu buka jika di koran esok hari terdapat Headline 'Dua orang pemuda berkelahi hingga menghancurkan sebuah aula sekolah'

Luhan kembali menatap panggung setelah Kris dan Kyungsoo menghilang dari pandangannya, di atas panggung aula yang megah dua orang namja tampak bersiap untuk bernyanyi, namja yang lebih tinggi tampak bersiap dengan gitarnya sedangkan namja yang lebih mungil bersiap dengan micnya.

Luhan menatap tajam kearah sang namja mungil, seringaian tercetak di bibirnya. Saat sepasang namja itu mulai beraksi Luhan menutup matanya, mungkin jika orang lain yang melihat Luhan seperti tengah menikmati lagu yang di bawakan sepasang namja tersebut, tapi sayangnya mereka salah. Luhan memang menikmati tapi bukan lagu melainkan sebuah aroma, aroma berbau amis yang mengguar dengan kuatnya dari tubuh sang mungil.

'manis' batinya, ah~ semoga dia tak lepas kendali sekarang.

"I will love you and love you and love you.. Gonna hold you and hold you and squeeze you.. I will please you for all time.. I don't wanna lose you and lose you and lose.. Cause I need you and need you and need you.. So I want you to be my lady.. you've got to understand my love.." samar-samar Luhan mendengar suara sang namja mungil, perlahan di bukanya kelopak mata yang menutupi matanya, suara namja mungil itu begitu indah bagaikan nyanyian dari surga, Luhan terkekeh pelan surga? Surga merupakan tempat yang tak mungkin akan pernah dia capai, dia hanya makhluk penghisap darah yang hobby membunuh orang, surga pasti langsung menendangnya begitu ia menginjakan kakinya kesana lagipula, neraka jauh lebih baik ketimbang surga, di sana pasti akan banyak iblis-iblis, setan. Manusia-manusia yang di lumuri dosa.

Tapi sayangnya Luhan tak ingin segera mencapai neraka, masih ada banyak hal yang harus dia lakukan, terutama dia belum mendapatkan 'slave' cantiknya itu. Ahh~ memikirnya membuat Luhan menjadi sedikit 'panas'. Ia membayangkan saat Mendengar namja itu meneriakan namanya saat ia mengujamkan taringnya keleher putih itu, melihat ekspresi kesakitannya, merasaakan manisnya cairan merah itu.

Luhan tersadar dari lamunan 'indahnya' saat hawa dingin yang sama dinginnya dengan tubuhnya menyentuh kulit pucatnya, Luhan melihat Kyungsoo mengenggam sebuah cup minuman berwarna coklat dengan butiran hitam di dasarnya, bubble tea. "gomawo soo" Luhan mengambil bubble tea itu dan meminumnya, cairan setengah membeku itu perlahan memasuki mulutnya melewati tenggorokanya dan bergerak menuju lambungnya.

.

.

.

Sehun meraih tasnya dan menyampirkannya di kedua bahunya "kau mau kemana, Odult?" tanya Kai yang kini tengah sibuk dengan sesuatu atau bisa disebut seseorang yang menduduki pangkuannya, "pulang" Kai mengedikan bahunya begitu melihat Sehun berjalan meninggalkan kelas, ketimbang mengurusi Sehun Kai lebih memilih mengurusi yeoja yang kini sibuk menjilati dadanya, seakan tak perduli dengan keadaan sekitar Kai menarik kasar wajah yeoja tersebut lalu mendaratkan ciuman penuh nafsu ke bibir berbalut lip tint itu.

Sehun terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya aneh, tentu siapa saja akan menatap aneh jika melihat seorang siswa berjalan keluar dengan tas di punggungnya di saat jam sekolah masih berlangsung, tapi mereka semunya tak begitu terkejut pasalnya Sehun memang selalu keluar masuk sekolah seenaknya tak ada yang berani memarahinya bahkan kepala sekolahpun.

Sehun meraih ponsel yang ada di saku celananya lalu mengetikan sebuah pesan.

To : Princess.

Sorry dear, kau pulang sendiri hari ini. Aku ada sedikit urusan, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti.

Send.

Setelah selesai mengirimkannya Sehun kembali memasukan ponselnya setelah lebih dulu mematikannya, dengan santainya Sehun berjalan melewati security yang sedang berkeliling, Security itu tak berani menegur Sehun dia masih ingin bekerja di sekolah ini.

Siapa yang berani menegur Sehun jika mereka tahu Sehun adalah cucu satu-satunya pemilik yayasan tempat mereka bekerja? Tak ada bukan. Walaupun kakek Sehun tak pernah melarang jika para staff-staff yang ada ingin menegur Sehun, tapi seperti tetap tidak ada yang berani.

Sehun melangkah memasuki lapangan parkir sekolah dia berjalan menuju sebuah mobil Audi berwarna hitam yang terparkir manis di salah satu sudut parkiran, setelah membuka pintunya ia langsung duduk di belakang kursi pengemudi, beberapa menit setelahnya mobil Sehun sudah bergerak meninggalkan sekolah.

.

.

.

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah taman yang lumayan jauh dari rumah dan Sekolahnya dengan malas dia beranjak keluar, menyederkan tubuh kurusnya di pintu mobil, 5 menit berselang seorang namja mengenakan hoodie hitam melangkah mendekati Sehun, di sodorkannya sebuah amplop kecil.

Sehun membuka pintu mobilnya mengambil amplop berwarna coklat yang berada di atas dashboard mobilnya, di tukarkannya amplop itu, sang namja bergegas pergi begitu menerima amplop coklat. Menghela nafas Sehun kembali memasuki mobilnya dan melajukannya menuju rumah.

Sepi, itu lah yang tergambar begitu Sehun memasuki halaman depan rumahnya hanya ada 4 security yang tampak berjaga, dengan langkah malas Sehun keluar dari mobilnya lalu berjalan memasuki rumah.

Sehun sama sekali tak menanggapi beberapa maid yang menyapanya dia terus berjalan menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2, Sehun tersenyum sinis. Semuanya takkan pernah berubah.

Sehun melemparkan tasnya keatas meja belajarnya, hal itu membuat beberapa benda jatuh ke lantai menimbulkan suara yang memenuhi kamar yang sepi.

Di rebahkannya tubuhnya di atas kasur yang ada di pojok ruangan, sama sekali tak berniat mengganti baju sekolahnya yang masih melekat di badannya. Ia merogoh saku blazernya, mengambil sebuah amplop yang tadi ia simpan.

Di bukannya amplop tersebut tampak sebuah benda-benda kecil beraneka warna di sana, jumlahnya tak banyak hanya sekitar 30 butir. jika orang awam yang melihat mungkin mereka hanya menganggap itu obat-obatan biasa, tapi mereka salah.

**Entactogen Psychedelic** **Semisintetik** atau yang biasa di kenal dengan nama **Ekstasi **salah satu keluarda dari **Psychedelic** tapi memiliki efek yang ringan di banding keluarganya yang lain, sebenarnya Sehun lebih menyukai **Heroin** ketimbang **Ekstasi** tapi akhir semester sudah semkain dekat, jika ia terus menerus menggunakan **Heroin** Sehun tak yakin bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna nanti.

Sehun mengambil 4 butir Ekstasi lalu meminumnya, memejamkan mata saat efeknya mulai terasa.

.

.

.

1 jam sudah Luhan berkutat di depan Notebooknya mencari seseorang yang telah mengikatnya. Masih di ingatnya aroma Vanilla yang menguar begitu tajam dari tubuhnya, tapi sayang aroma itu tertutupi aroma yang lain, membuatnya tak bisa mengeluarkan aroma yang menggoda.

Jemari Luhan tampak menggerakan kursornya terus ke bawah hingga matanya menangkap Sebuah foto yang mulai tak asing lagi di matanya.

Name : Oh Se Hoon

Date of Birth : April, 12

Class : XI-A

Seringaian mulai berkembang, dengan cepat Luhan mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak manis di samping notebooknya. Dengan lincah jemari Luhan mengetikan sebuah pesan.

To : Friends

'cari data lengkap tentang Oh Se Hoon, siswa Seoul Art Performing High School kelas XI-A'

Sekarang saatnya menunggu, semua data yang di perlukan sebelum ia bergerak mendapatkan sang 'Vanilla'

.

.

.

Kris melangkahkan kaikinya memasuki sebuah club malam yang berada di salah satu sudut daerah Myeondong, Kris tersenyum miring begitu berbagai aroma memuakan memasuki indra penciumannya, Sex, Alkohol, Rokok, Narkotika, Uang, Nafsu semuanya bercampur menjadi satu, dengan kakinya yang panjang Kris berjalan menuju meja Bar.

"Vodka" ujarnya saat ia melihat sang bartender menatap kerahnya seakan bertanya 'apa yang ada pesan?' selagi menunggu, samar-samar ia mencium Aroma yang berbeda, sebuah wangi yang tak mungkin ada di tempat seperti ini.

aroma coklat yang lembut dan manis, brak! Kris menahan kepalanya, aroma itu sekan berlomba memasuki indra penciumannya mengalahkan aroma-aroma yang lain.

Sang bartender tampak tak perduli melihat namja yang memesan minumnya tengah menggenagam erat kepalanya, sang bartender hanya diam sambil meletakan minuman yang di pesan tepat di hadapan Kris.

Aroma itu telalu kuat, Kris menatap minuman yang ada di pesannya, diraihnya gelas itu dengan jemari panjangnya, ia langsung meminumnya dengan sekali teguk, Kris bergegas keluar setelah meletaan selembar uang yang ia rasa cukup untuk membayar minumannya yang di pesannya.

Sekuat tenaga Kris berjalan keluar menuju mobilnya, ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, begitu tubuhnya sudah dapat bersandar di jok mobilnya yang lembut, hembus keluarkan hembus keluarkan, ia terus mengeluarkan berualang kali.

"what was that?" gumamnya lirih, kenapa? kenapa hanya karena aroma coklat dia bisa sampai hilang kendali seprti ini..

Kris meraih ponselnya di tekanya dial no 1,

'calling Lu Han…'

Cklek.

"hmm?" Kris mendekatkan ponsel ketelinganya begitu suara Luhan terdengar, "bagaimana cara kau menemukan 'slavemu?'? " tanya Kris, jeda beberapa saat "aku tahu karena aromanya, wae.. sudah menemukan 'slave'mu?" Kris diam "aku tak tahu.." Luhan terdiam "listen Kris, setiap slave mempunyai aromanya masing-masing, aroma yang bahkan bisa membuatmu 'bernafsu' untuk 'menerkamnya' kau-" sebelum Luhan melanjutkan kalimatnya Kris memotongnya "ada sebuah aroma yang mengusikku, itu hanya aroma yang mungkin biasa ku cium tapi entah kenapa aroma ini berbeda aku hampir hilang kendali karenanya" di sebrang sana Luhan tersenyum, tangnnya tampak membuka sebuah map berwarna coklat "mungkin dia slavemu" balas Luhan singkat, "kenapa kau tahan dengan aroma Slave mu?" tanya Kris "aku lebih 'tua' dari mu ingat" jawaban Luhan membuat Kris terdiam

Luhan membaca beberapa kalimat yang tertera di kertas yang ada di dalam map, "aku terbiasa mencium berbagai hal dari yang 'lemah' hingga yang 'kuat', jika kau ingin tahan kau harus sering berlatih, control dirimu dank au bisa mendekatinya" jeda yang cukup panjang "hmm.. nanti ku hubungi lagi" Luhan menjauhkan ponselnya begitu Kris menutup sambunganya.

"pantas saja kau susah untuk di 'masuki'.." ujar Luhan setelah membaca sederet kalimat yang ada di kertas tersebut.

Luhan tersenyum kecil, saat pertama kali bertemu, Luhan sudah berusaha memasuki pikiraan anak itu, tapi seperti ada lapisan yang melindungi seluruh pikiran anak itu sekuat apapun Luhan berusaha dia tetap tida bisa memasukinya.

'Oh Se Hoon, cucu tunggal pemilik sekolah sekaligus rumah sakit ternama di korea selatan, Hwang Yoon Seok'

Kris melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan klub malam tersebut, mungkin besok dia harus kembali lagi ke sana, dia belum sempat mencari tahu siapa pemilik aroma tersebut.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah toko music yang lumayan sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang disana. Di benarkanya letak topi yang terpasang di kepalanya, walaupun sepi Kyungsoo tak ingin orang-orang tahu siapa dia.

"bodoh, bukan yang itu tapi yang itu!" Sebuah suara memasuki indra pendengaran Kyungsoo yang tajam, di salah satu sudut toko, sepasang namja tampak sibuk memilih gitar. "makanya tinggikan tubuhmu, shortie" kyungsoo mendengar sang namja yang lebih tinggi menggerutu "aku sudah tinggi bodoh, hanya saja kau saja yang tingginya keterlaluan" Kyungsoo terpaku pada namja yang lebih pendek, samar-samar Kyungsoo mencium aroma manis bercampur dengan aroma yang menjadi 'makanannya'

Kyungsoo mencoba mengabaikan aroma tesebut tapi semakin lama di abaikan aroma itu semakin kuat menyerang indra penciumannya, Kyungsoo merasakan focus matanya tak tentu arah, di gigitnya dengan kuat bibir bawahnya. Dengan susah payah Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku blazer yang ia pakai.

Di tekannya dial nomer 1.

'Calling Lu Han-hyung..'

Ckleck..

"iya Soo.." sebuah suara menyapa indra pendengarnya "eung.. hy-hyung.." panggil Kyungsoo susah payah, pikirannya semakin tak focus, "gwenchana? Kau dimana?" nada kekhawatiran terdengar jelas di telinga Kyungsoo. "toko m-musik daerah Myeondong" ucap Kyungsoo susah payah "tunggu di sana, jangan coba pergi kemana-mana!" dan setelahnya sambungan telephone pun berakhir.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menyederkan badannya di tembok, samar-samar ia mendengar seseorang berjalan kearahnya "ayo pergi dari sini" Kyungsoo merasakan Luhan memeluk pingganya dan membimbing dia keluar dari toko music itu.

"eh.. giant.." Baekhyun menusuk pinggang Chanyeol dengan sikunya "auch.. itu sakit Baek!" Chanyeol meringis sambil mengusap-ngusap pinggangnya yang baru saja ditusuk "yang rambut merah itu bukannya namja yang kemarin di Pensi sekolah ne.." Chanyeol ikut memperhatikan sepang namja yang di perhatikan Baekhyun. "tapi kira-kira namja yang di sampingnya ne?" Baekhyun menganggkat bahunya acuh "tak tahu dan tak mau tahu~" ujar Baekhyun cuek walaupun sebenarnya dia sedikit penasaran.

.

.

.

Luhan meletakan Kyungsoo di kasurnya, "ada apa dengannya?" ujar Kris yang kini menyenderkan badannya di tembok dekat pintu masuk kamar Kyungsoo. "entah lah, dia menelphone ku dengan suara yang lemah, lalu pingsan saat di mobil" Luhan membenarkan letak selimut Kyungsoo. "sepertinya aku harus minta Joo melatih kalian berdua, terutama Kyungsoo" ujar Luhan sambil mengusap lembut poni milik Kyungsoo.

"kenapa harus Joo?" ujar Kris malas, Luhan tersenyum miring "aku butuh sedikit bantuannya" Kris manatap Luhan dengan pandangan menyelidik "kau tahu terakhir kali kau tersenyum sepeti itu biasanya akan ada 'masalah' yang mengikutimu kau tahu, Deer"

"aku tahu, sangat tahu~" ujar Luhan kembali tersenyum, diliriknya kembali Kyungsoo yang tertidur atau pingsan. "ayo keluar" ujar Luhan sambil menarik lengan Kris "aku bisa keluar sendiri bodoh!" umpat Kris tapi dia sama sekali tak mencoba menampik tangan Luhan.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar Kris melirik Kyungsoo, 'cepatlah bangun Soo' batinnya. Luhan tersenyum kecil saat 'mendengar' perkataan Kris dan akhirnya mereka berdua benar-benar meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo.

T.B.C

A/N

Annyeong~ kembali lagi bersama Rie yang imut-imut ini /Rie di timpuk reader/ hahahah~ ku bawa FF lanjutan I'll Find U, mianhae.. ku belum bisa upload FF yang Miracles in December, salahkan PLN kenapa tiba-tiba mati lampu pas orang lagi ngetik.. jadi mungkin hari minggu atau selasa FF itu di update, yang udah temenan sama ku di FB pasti tahu siapa yang menang Vote X3 hahah~ kalau mau temenan sama ku di FB liat aja ke profile ku di sana ada link FBku XD..

Mianhae ku blm bisa balesin review.. ku bakal bales di chapter selanjutnya, yang minta wordnya dipanjangin ini udah panjang sampai 2000 lebih~ kemarin baru pengenalan jadinya ku pakai sedikit aja~, KrisKai sama KyungBaeknya udah mulai keliatan tapi blm ketemu mungkin di chapter depan mereka baru ketemu~

Okay cukup cuap-cuapnya see u next chapter~ pai..pai…

With Love

Haruna Quirie


End file.
